macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Triangler
Triangler is the first opening of the Macross Frontier television series, sung by Maaya Sakamoto. It was later covered by May'n and Megumi Nakajima. Appearances Macross Frontier *Opening Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Fight on stage version **Ever since the Fight on Stage event, players can allow two divas to appear on stage ast once. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Hoshi wo meguru yo junjou Yowamushi nakimushi tsurete Mada ikun da to omou watashi Aisuru yori motomeru yori Utagau hou ga zutto tayasui jibun ga kuyashii Itai yo Mikata dakedo aishitenai toka Mamoru dakedo soba ni irenai toka Nigai niritsuhaihan Imasugu tacchimi- Unmei naraba tsunagasete Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Watashi soretomo ano ko Kokoro yurasu kotoba yori Musekinin ni daite genkai |-| Kanji= 君は誰とキスをする 星を巡るよ　純情 弱虫泣き虫連れて まだ行くんだと思う　わたし 愛するより求めるより 疑うほうがずっとたやすい自分が悔しい 痛いよ 味方だけど愛してないとか 守るけど側にいれないとか 苦い二律背反 今すぐ　タッチミー 運命ならばつながせて 君は誰とキスをする わたし　それともあの娘 こころ揺らす言葉より 無責任に抱いて　限界 |-| English= Who will you kiss? Orbit the stars, my pure feelings. Together with my weak and crybaby selves, I think I'll continue walking on. I seldom love, and I seldom wish, I often choose to doubt, and for that I hate myself. It hurts. Like how we are friends but you don't love me, Or how I can't be with people I'm protecting. Those bitter contradictions. Touch me now. If it's fate, then let me be with you. Who will you kiss? Me, or that girl? More than your seductive words, Your irresponsibility engulfs me, and I'm at my limit. Complete Version Romaji= Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Watashi soretomo ano ko Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Hoshi wo meguru yo junjou Yowamushi nakimushi tsurete Mada ikun da to omou watashi Aisuru yori motomeru yori Utagau hou ga zutto tayasui jibun ga kuyashii Itai yo Mikata dakedo aishitenai toka Mamoru dakedo soba ni irenai toka Nigai niritsuhaihan Imasugu tacchimi- Unmei naraba tsunagasete Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Watashi soretomo ano ko Kokoro yurasu kotoba yori Musekinin ni daite genkai Mousou wo sabaku okite Ushiro kara keriagetara Mukidashi no koi ni yoroketa Kokyuu dake de seiippai Mukae ni kite oboreteru kara Itai yo Maemuki na uso ma ni ukeru nowa Waratteru koe segamenai kara Mirai moteamashita Imasugu hold me Risei nante oshitaoshite Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Watashi soretomo ano ko Namida marude yakutatazu Hoshi wo kakeru yo junjou Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru Watashi soretomo ano ko Tatta hitotsu inochi wo tate ni Ima furikazasu kanshou |-| Kanji= 君は誰とキスをする わたし　それともあの娘 君は誰とキスをする 星を巡るよ　純情 弱虫泣き虫連れて まだ行くんだと思う　わたし 愛するより求めるより 疑うほうがずっとたやすい自分が悔しい 痛いよ 味方だけど愛してないとか 守るけど側にいれないとか 苦い二律背反 今すぐ　タッチミー 運命ならばつながせて 君は誰とキスをする わたし　それともあの娘 こころ揺らす言葉より 無責任に抱いて　限界 妄想を裁くオキテ うしろから蹴りあげたら むき出しの恋によろけた 呼吸だけで精一杯 むかえに来て　おぼれてるから 痛いよ 前向きな嘘　真に受けるのは 笑ってる声せがめないから 未来もてあました 今すぐ　hold me 理性なんて押し倒して 君は誰とキスをする わたし　それともあの娘 涙まるで役立たず 星を駆けるよ　純情 キミは誰とキスをする 君は誰とキスをする わたし　それともあの娘 たったひとつ命をタテに いまふりかざす　感傷 |-| English= Who will you kiss? Me, or that girl? Who will you kiss? Orbit the stars, my pure feelings. Together with my weak and crybaby selves, I think I'll continue walking on. I seldom love, and I seldom wish, I often choose to doubt, and for that I hate myself. It hurts. Like how we are friends but you don't love me, Or how I can't be with people I'm protecting. Those bitter contradictions. Touch me now. If it's fate, then let me be with you. Who will you kiss? Me, or that girl? More than your seductive words, Your irresponsibility engulfs me, and I'm at my limit. The laws that govern my fantasies, When I gave them a kick from the back, I tripped and fell over the passion evolved. Breathing alone takes up all my strength. Come for me, I am drowning. It hurts. Taking an optimistic lie for the truth hurts. For there isn't a taunting voice egging me on, The future has become too much for me to bear. Hold me now. Overcome your rationality. Who will you kiss? Me, or that girl? These tears are close to worthless, Chase the stars, my pure feelings. Who will you kiss? Who will you kiss? Me, or that girl? I use my one and only life as my shield, And now I brandish my painful sentimentality. Disambiguation *'Triangler' was released on the single Triangler (Single) as track 1. It can also be found on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 6, Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 1, Kazeyomi as track 2 and Single Collection+ Mitsubachi as track 4. *'Triangler (fight on stage)' is a version covered by May'n and Megumi Nakajima featured on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ as track 2.It can also be found on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 11 on CD 2. This version is also featured in the game Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. *'Triangler (w/o maaya)' was released on the single Triangler (Single) as track 3 and is the instrumental version of the song. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, the "Fight on Stage" version of this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Openings Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Endings